Prank gone right
by erikitika
Summary: ReaderXEngland At a school trip, Arthur was calmly showering unaware of the evil plans somebody had for him.


I could not believe my eyes.

I, (name) after twelve years of crushing on my close friend Arthur Kirkland I could finally see him naked. I know this is a silly concept and I do have a very active imagination, but this was so much better than what I could have ever dreamed of… I stood staring longingly at his lean figure; his skin was quite pale except on his shoulders where small freckles dotted his surprisingly broad shoulders in a cute way. His shaggy blond hair, usually a light honey blond but under the steaming water it turned to a light brown. A part of me was dying for him to turn around and allow me to quench the curiosity, but if he did my cover would be blown.

The class had gone on a school trip for our senior year and as expected some pranks had been going around between the girls and the guys and in this specific moment I had a mission. I have a mission. _Focus for God's sake! _I told myself as my eyes ventured to the gorgeous rear on Arthur. His butt did seem quite soft…. _FOCUS. _

What I now held on my hands was a stink bomb, one that I was to throw into the boy's bathroom and bolt to then meet up with my girlfriends and take pictures. I had mastered this plan carefully and nothing could go wrong. As I made my way slowly inside the showers I noticed that the only person in the room other than me was Arthur; a naked, wet Arthur. I slowly crawled closer to the center of the room and as I thought there was no possible flaw at this point, with my heart racing at a worrying pace I watched as Arthur slowly turn around to face me, my face in line with his rather impressive crotch.

"FUCK, (name) ?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Arthur blushed beet red and covered his area not doing a very good job. His emerald eyes were blazing with indignation and confusion "Is this part of that prank war, (name)? WERE YOU GOING TO PRANK ME?"

"Um, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Goodness…." I muttered as my knees threatened to give in… In the midst of half fainting and half losing all blood through a massive nose bleed I began laughing and blushing, not being able to look away, making Arthur even more uncomfortable.

"What's so funny?! GET OUT" He pointed to the door and then noticed a group of people, classmates and friends all staring into the room, laughing and whistling. I managed to turn and as I met my friends devious gaze I grasped what was going on and before we could protest they had locked us in.

I turned to face him, standing up slowly and bit my lip "Sorry... But to be fair, you guys did sneak a rat into our room last night."

"A rat, (name). Not a scantily clad girl into the showers... It's very different, (name)" He fumed as he reached for his towel and covered his pelvic area.

"Scantily clad? I'm wearing shorts and a tank top, that's hardly scandalous" I scoffed

He refused to meet my eye and huffed,turning his back to me. "Grow up, (name). You can be such a child."

"And you can be such an old man..." I answered softly

Arthur scoffed and faced me, his prominent eyebrows raising incredulously, he pointed at himself "If I'm an old man you are a toddler, then"

I rolled my eyes scanned the room for a dry place to sit and as soon as I spotted a dry corner I made my way there and dropped to a sitting position. Arthur noticed something was bothering me, doing a great work since as the matter of fact, something was bothering me... He walked to the corner and kneeled in front of me and took my cheek in his large hand and cupped it, making me stare at him quizzically.

"What's wrong, love? I'm quite sorry for my outburst before, this just took me by surprise..."

"It's not that, Arthur... It's just..." I lifted my head and leaned into his hand "It's our last year"

Arthur's thumb stoke my cheek and he smiled as he did so "Oh, love! I'm well aware of this"

I blushed and returned a half smile "You are leaving"

Arthur was moving to London with his brothers in a month and starting school there. After years of loving him it was nearly impossible not to be saddened by the fact that he was leaving.

Arthur Kirkland looked shocked and then sighed "Oh, (name). I didn't think you would be so bothered by that..."

"Well, I am"

"I am so sorry, love" He gently stroke my cheek and as a rebel tear appeared he pulled me into a tight hug. As soon as I was wrapped around his arms I began crying softly, occasionally sniffing a bit. After what seemed like a very short time Arthur pulled away.

"Heh," I chuckled lightly "I'm fine. I'm just really going to miss you"

"And I, you (name)" Arthur smiled "very much so"

We shared a look, an silent understanding passed between us and Arthur pressed his lips against mine and I responded by pressing my chest against his with fervent passion. He did not wait too long to begin exploring my mouth and to run his hands down my back to my bare legs. He then proceeded to open them and push himself between them and pushing me harshly against the wall and feverishly kissing my neck, sucking on the most tender spots and showering me with small purple and pink bruises all the way down to my collar bone. All I could do was claw at his shoulders and mewl with need as he purposely pressed a knee against my crotch causing me to grind against him over and over again aching for the friction I needed.

Arthur pulled away and smirked at me as he deviously stuck his hands under my tank top and cupped my breasts, then proceeded to remove my shirt and my bra, leaving me only in shorts. He did not waste any time and quickly took one of my perk nipples in his mouth and licked it slowly, nibbling it at times and pinching the other. He then switched side but this one he kissed softly and cupped as he kissed my lips again, this time sweetly. I began to work on my shorts as I kicked them off and trailed my hands to his towel, letting it fall to the ground. Arthur stopped his kissing and stared in amusement. I smiled at him and reached down and wrapped my hand around his cock and began pumping.

He wasted no time and as he knew I was not a virgin he just whispered "Are you ready?"

"Yes" I answered hotly and then felt his hand spread my lips and stick one finger in me, then a second one and began scissoring them and pumping. I was writhing and moaning, my hips following the movements of his hand and covering him with pulled his fingers out and licked the remaining wetness from his digits, smirking as I felt my arousal spike even more, if possible. "Hurry up, idiot!" I yelled out of frustration.

Arthur laughed and then guided his manhood towards my entrance, pumping himself as he did so. Arthur placed his tip on my entrance and slowly pushed in, then rocking softly as he held me by the back. I rocked along with him at a steady pace but as my pleasure reached a point were my mouth worked on it's own I found myself screaming "God, Arthur! Faster, harder" I knew I was screaming but I did not care "against the wall, goddamn it!"

Arthur did as told and lifted me up by my ass and rammed me against the nearest wall and began pounding into me at a rapid pace, frenetic. He squeezed my bottom as he did so and bit my neck managing to leave a string of red marks. I dig my nails into his skin and screamed in pleasure reaching to cup my own breast to further my passion. I began to lose control and with a move we accidentally activated the shower, the warm water pouring down on us as he growled and grabbed my tits in the spur of the moment, kneading roughly. I was closer with each rough move he made on me, and as I yelled "I'm close!" He let go of my orbs to smack my rear. That was all it took. I came with a loud cry and he followed suit, making an animalistic noise as he finished.

We both panted and layed on the floor, my head on his chest.

"I love you, (name)" Arthur told me, as if I needed any more prove.

"I love you too, Arthur"

A silent moment passed and he broke the silence "Come with me to London"

I lifted my head and stared at him in shock, hardly believing that he just asked my that "Sorry?"

"Let go to London together. Or I could stay... Let's be together" He whispered, like this had just come to him as an epiphany.

I smiled excitedly and kissed every surface of his body I could find, going on my knees and putting my face close to his "That was all I ever wanted"


End file.
